


Ven's Maribat Outlines

by TiredFictionGate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat (fandom), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Longer than expected, M/M, Multi, Pining, Poly Relationships, Seduction, Tags Subject to Change, complicated world building, marvel crossover, not as much angst as there could be given it's hanahaki, pre-tropes outline, romance hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFictionGate/pseuds/TiredFictionGate
Summary: Stories I may or may not write that have been bothering me and will not go away so I'm setting them up in outline form and posting in the (assuredly vain) hopes that it will leave me alone.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that MariDamiJon fic that I mentioned I was going to do for the gift exchange? It’s still bouncing around in my head and Luka decided to join in so I’ve decided to at least make an outline in (assuredly vain) hopes that it will leave me alone for a bit.

**Part 1**

  * Typical Daminette but Hanahaki style bc I can’t find any Maribat hanahaki fics and I _need_ one and I can’t find any.

  * Dick and Damian sent to scope out Paris for Hawkmoth related reasons

  * ~~Jon goes with bc he’s Damian’s emotional support kryptonian but he might arrive later~~ This idea has been removed but I like it so I will share it.

  * Damian is ~~getting familiar with the new battlegrounds~~ taking a walk in the park when a girl falls from a tree and lands on top of him

  * The girl apologizes profusely before explaining that she’s really clumsy and she was just trying to help a kitten stuck in the tree

  * It’s not love at first sight but Damian appreciates an animal lover and is slightly less of an ass than he would usually be

  * Might mix this with my Blossom Soulmate AU that I never got around to finishing and posting, now that I think about it

  * Anyway, Damian helps her get the cat down from the tree

  * He latches onto this potential information source who is not as annoying as most other people and sticks with her

  * They become ~~friends~~ friendly acquaintances and he drops by her school to pick up her up after she agreed to show him around Paris.

  * Debating Lila salt...

  * Debating Class salt...

  * **If yes:** Damian walks into a scene where Marinette and sweeps Marinette away without a word to the rest of her class

  * **If no:** Damian arrives and proceeds to wait for her outside by his motorcycle

  * Either way, his appearance makes waves in Dupont’s rumor mills

  * They do not know he’s Damian Wayne, just that there’s a dude who attractive enough to be model with a motorcycle waiting for the schools (tragic, if salt) sunshine fashion princess.

  * Robin and Nightwing meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir to offer their help in figuring out who Hawkmoth is, as well as fighting and training.

  * Full Miraculous court meeting with Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Pegasus, Bunnyx, and Monkey king. (Rena Rouge is removed if Class salt. Replaced with Fox!Nath or Fox!Julieka)

  * Ladybug and Robin get along

  * About two weeks in Adrien starts officially dating Kagami.

  * Another week passes and Damian finds out Marinette has been coughing flower petals and her unrequited love is her classmate Adrien Agreste.

  * She refuses to remove the hanahaki - this version is the standard they can’t fall in love ever again if they remove it.

  * This revelation makes him oddly uneasy, it isn’t until his own Hanahaki shows up later that night that realizes he understands why.

  * Damian does a pretty good job of hiding it.
  * Dick knows something is up but he’s trying to give Damian more space so he doesn’t look into it and trusts Damian would ask him if it’s life threatening
  * Ladybug notices his discomfort on patrol and they talk

  * He is surprised to learn Ladybug also has it and Robin comes up with the brilliant idea that they should fall in love with each other.
  * There is precedent that if you fall out of love with the person, the Hanahaki will go away. But falling out of love is difficult and not easily done. There must be no lingering romantic feelings at all.
  * Ladybug encourages Robin to chase his crush first, because he at least has a chance if the girl he likes also has it.
  * Cue the debates
  * **If Ladybug wins:** Enter Damian going all out in flirty assassin seduction techniques from his mother - Good Talia that kills rapists, none of that she raped Bruce bs, she actually had a good relationship with Bruce and a mutual breakup because of differing views on killing people - that he’s barely used since his lessons on it in the league and romantic advice from Dick.
  * He goes full on Bitch-sensei from assassination classroom.
  * He’s commissioned a shirt from Marinette. She gets to design it however she wants.
  * It is a long sleeved button up, specifically made to accentuate his muscles without being too revealing.
  * That’s the shirt he wears when he asks her out with flowers and a stuffed kitten holding a stuffed wood board that says “please date me” He has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top button undone. Collar and hair ruffled up for maximum sensuality. He’s got a lot of references between all the people he knows (Bruce, Talia, Selina, Dick, and really his whole family is full of objectively attractive, seductive people he can reference. Just as long as he avoids mimicking their failing romantic habits, he should be fine.)
  * He tries to be suave about it but is a little too nervous to completely pull it off. It doesn’t matter because Marinette finds it endearing.
  * On the date, he’s more confident and is able to pull off suave bastard much better but only at the end. He’s a gentleman until the very end, when he leaves her in the bakery
  * He goes in, and twirls her admittedly short hair around his finger, maintaining eye contact as he presses his lips against her hair - it’s admittedly harder than he expected given how short it is but being so close made it more intimate and the blush on her face was definitely worth it
  * He leaves in the bakery slightly dazed and counts the date as a success.
  * Marinette’ ~~s mind shut down bc _damn that boy is fine and smooth af_~~ is flustered and confused as heck but she’s willing to give him a shot
  * **Alternatively:** Marinette’s not sure about dating Damian because she feels like she’s just using him to get rid of her hanahaki bc of the idea that Robin had proposed.
  * Dick is ecstatic that Damian was acting weird because he had a crush and loved helping his brother out with this date planning in the city of love
  * He doesn’t report it back to the batfam yet because they had a small argument about it and Damian pulled away with the small victory of Dick has to wait until after the first date to tell them.
  * Damian is glad he Marinette’s willing to give him a chance but he’s worried about Ladybug
  * ~~he wonders if he should set her up with Tim or Duke, it’d be a shame to lose a friend and hero like her.~~
  * Robin brings up his success to Ladybug and asks if there’s anything he can do to help her.
  * She notes that a friend had actually confessed to her and she’s giving them a chance.
  * They accidentally compare notes on their dates and that’s their reveal.
  * **If Robin wins** : An awkward start that smooths into moonlit dates on the Eiffel tower, dancing on rooftops, an increase in flirting but only after battles, never before it bc they have a professional reputation to keep, increasingly physical training routines, stolen kisses but not on lips until they’re more comfortable with each other.
  * Fast tracked mutual slow burn which kinda defeats the purpose of a slow burn but whatever
  * I have realized these ideas are not mutually exclusive.
  * Maybe Ladybug wins first but Damian fails to seduce Marinette because she has the doubts so they go with plan B and date each other. Ladybug is more comfortable with the idea of dating Robin because they both have Hanahaki and are knowingly using each other to get rid of it?
  * There is no identity reveal in this version
  * **Complaint Break time:** I was writing this to get it out but it keeps growing, wtf. This is so long and I haven’t even gotten to the main part.
  * It was supposed to be an established Daminette but I wanted to show how they got together, this was supposed to be like 5 bullet points, 10 tops.
  * At some point, I’m going to have to mention the rumor that people with Hanahaki are being kidnapped because the flowers that bloom after their death make great medicine but that cures most illnesses and are good potions ingredient whatever, something along those lines. It’s not the ones they cough up but the flowers that grow on the vines constricting their lungs after until they die and only blossom after death. Those flowers that spread the pollen into the air that makes the Hanahaki disease possible.
  * That’s why people keep it a secret unless they’re going to get the surgery as there’s not other way to treat it.
  * But that’s a plot point for part 2.
  * I feel like this is already longer than anything I’ve put out at this point in time.
  * **Back to the story:**
  * Even though they’re dating, the Hanahaki doesn’t go away immediately. It slows and becomes less frequent but there are times when they think of how their love doesn’t return their feelings and the flowers come back with a vengeance and they’re down for the day, possibly the entire week, hacking up flower petals and buds.
  * **(Ladybug Wins version until otherwise stated)** It’s during one of these fits that Dick finds out and is angry at this girl playing with his brother’s feelings.
  * Damian is too busy hacking up bloody flower petals to correct him
  * The entire batfam and subsequently Superfam now know the batfam’s youngest has hanahaki
  * Jon is called in and flies in to help keep an eye on his best friend
  * Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Duke are shocked but they pack up and are ready to go in ~~guns blazing~~ to have a talk with this girl bc the boys might not be on the best terms but that’s _their_ baby brother. The girls stay behind to hold down the fort (because I need more time to get familiar with them before I can confidently write their characters. I’m not too confident about Duke either but I already mentioned him and it’s too late to back out now.)
  * So, Damian’s brothers and his father track her down to a different park in Paris where Marinette’s hanging out with her friends
  * They’re incised to find their brother’s girlfriend with another guy’s arm around her, leading her away from the main group of friends
  * It’s Luka, he’s helping her hide her hanahaki because she assures him that she has it under control and will go with him to the hospital if it becomes too much
  * They confront the couple
  * There’s a lot of intimidating posturing and accusations
  * Batfam is absolutely not prepared for the bloody flowers that spill from her lips - her hanahaki is even worse than Damian’s
  * Detective bats (correctly or incorrectly, depending on which version happens) put the pieces together and figure they’re dating to get rid of the hanahaki, that is something Damian would absolutely propose
  * and oh shit, this time it’s not just Bruce that’s adopting someone. They have a little sister now.
  * Luka explains what he knows about the situation and basically confirms what they’d deduced.
  * Welp, since they’re here, Hawkmoth has become top priority.
  * Hawkmoth takes one look at the Miraculous circle and the new set of bats and just- nopes out plus super boy and just nopes out.
  * Like, he tries but he has no expectation of winning and tries to run instead. It doesn’t work, they have all grounds covered.
  * I should probably make use of Mayura if I ever do write everything out but she didn’t really leave much of an impression on me tbh and I don’t have a lot of ideas. Maybe if I ever go back and watch it.
  * Celebratory, on-the-spot kiss between Robin and Ladybug where they do “oh“ and realize the pressure in their chest is finally gone and the Hanahaki is no more.
  * **(Robin Wins)** Dick is obliviously happy about little Robin leaving the nest and finding a mate until he finds out both the little heroes coughing up flower petals on their date
  * then he goes in and mother hens them both, before demanding answers
  * He’s also less happy about this whole dating thing
  * Dick can’t do much about Ladybug without revealing her identity but Damian isn’t getting out of it so easily
  * Dick figures out who Damian’s crushing on and goes to do a little investigating. He is very surprised to see it’s a bubbly, energetic designer girl and not someone... calmer. But then he thinks of Jon and it makes a little more sense
  * He talks to her, asks about what she thinks of Damian and is pleasantly surprised by her positive view of his brother. He asks if she would go out with him and she coughs up some petals
  * Now, Dick’s freaking out and why are there so many children with Hanahaki? This is the third one in two days!
  * fast forward because I’m finally out of ideas for this part
  * Ladybug knows she’s fallen for Robin, which was the entire point of them dating but she not sure he actually reciprocates or is still trying to forget that other girl.
  * **Or** if you went the other way, Robin’s still chasing Marinette but Ladybug now likes Robin and is aware that he’s trying to woo her. So, out of the frying pan and into another for her.
  * Robin is absolutely having regrets bc he is an emotional wreck and crushing on two girls and this was not supposed to happen, damnit.
  * A meta gets akumatized and takes out half the miraculous court but turns out the meta’s psychic ability can help track Hawkmoth so its all cool, now that they know what Hawkmoth feels like
  * Ladybug, Chat Noir, Ryuko, and Robin vs Hawkmoth and Mayura
  * Nightwing stayed behind to watch the other heroes are no longer brain dead from the battle but boy are they out of it and he has to make sure they get home safe
  * that does not mean he’s not extremely put out and worried about it since he knows half the team has hanahaki and it may interfere with the fight
  * Even if the Ladybug suit lessens the hanahaki attacks, they still happen from time to time
  * For two people who don’t show up to fight often Hawkmoth and Mayura put up a good fight
  * Ladybug has an hanahaki attack and Hawkmoth tried to take advantage of it, only to get knocked out by Chat Noir who’s still pissed at his dad for causing this whole thing
  * Chat Noir and Ryuko are pretty shocked Ladybug has hanahaki, even more her timer runs out and she choses to present it to Robin
  * Robin is _shook_
  * He gets it together and pulls her into a kiss that cures their hanahaki _and_ makes their brains melt
  * Now Marinette’s kinda confused bc what the other girl
  * Damian, slightly shifting his mask so she can see who he is: That other girl was YOU
  * Now Marinette’s the one who’s shook
  * Note: Chat Noir and Ryuko have both de-transformed at this point and are watching with wide eyes but they do not see who is under that mask. Also, no cameras in this section of the manor bc that would be proof.
  * They have a lot to talk about but it works out in the end.



the outline above was written out of order bc I had to go back everytime a new idea hit and I cannot be bothered to go back and dodeca-check this thing again just to make sure everything makes sense.

**Part 2 (that was supposed to be the main story- finally made it, the starting point. I cry.)  
**

  * Ok, so, now that Daminette is established and the evil is defeated
  * Damian returns to Gotham with his girlfriend in tow to introduce her to the rest of his family, despite his better judgement
  * Jon is happy that Damian is in happy, loving relationship but he’s a bit sad that it’s not him and oop, sunshine kryptonian boy got hanahaki’d.
  * Same for Luka. (Yes, Jagged will be his dad and a Gothamite.)

  * Jagged and his kids join them in Gotham bc he has to be there to show his favorite designer niece around to all the best places of his hometown.
  * Luka finds out Jon has Hanahaki and they bond over the experience

  * They make a pact to cover each other and get the other to the hospital when it gets to _that point_
  * Pining/Simping meetings over their best friends that _for some unknown reason_ seem to lessen the flower coughing over time ~~even though these meetings probably make things worse but they also need _vent_~~ before it increases again.

  * ~~Luka and Jon beginning to fall for each other but they think the other is still in love with Marinette/Damian and it’s true that they still hold feelings for their best friends that aren’t diminishing in the sleightest and it’s all very confusing.  
~~

  * It’s even more confusing when we add the new hero in Gotham, Viperion who’s there to continue training with the bats since he’s visiting the area, rescues and lightly flirts with Jon who ended up developing a small crush _and Jon realizes he has a type._
  * So, poor Jon’s now crushing on Damian, Luka, _and_ Viperion
  * Viperion meets Superboy and the kryptonian doesn’t seem to like him?
  * Luka’s crushing on Marinette, Jon - still doesn’t know that Damian is Robin. And is kinda curious and a little hurt that the Robin’s oddly familiar kryptonian is actively and obviously avoiding him and that heart song is kind of familiar but different.
  * Viperion also gains a crush on Robin after watching him take down a thug in a very graceful way - the bird was showing off for his bug and decided to make it a little showier, he accidentally also caught a snake
  * Ladybug and Robin still flirt but the court - aside from Ryuko and Chat, depending on which version - think that’s just their dynamic, though they do pull Robin aside for a bit to tell him she has a boyfriend now. He assured them it’s fine and he knows, oddly amused at their attempt.
  * man, I am not original with this identity porn thing
  * It isn’t until Luka sees Jon again that he puts it together.
  * Marinette suspiciously notes Luka and Jon been hanging out an awful lot ~~she’s making connections to the time she had hanahaki and Luka covered for her~~

  * The pains of befriending deductive genii.
  * Cue the panic and they accidentally claim they’re dating ~~but it throws Marinette off for now, so it kinda worked?~~

  * Hanahaki fic with a fake dating AU. Oops.

  * Mari decides since she and Damian don’t know this, they must have been neglecting their best friends and double dates are the way to go.

  * Cue more panic

  * Unlike Marinette who is willing to trust their word, Damian’s a suspicious bastard who’s kind of dubious and a little salty that Jon didn’t tell him earlier _if they’re telling the truth_ but Mari’s all gung ho about it so he lets it go for now
  * They go on the date and it is an emotional mess for everyone involved
  * It starts out fine
  * Jon and Luka act a bit weird because they have to cover for each other randomly coughing up petals, not to mention they’re on a date with their original crushes without actually dating their original crushes not even mentioning their new crushes and the secret identity reveal that Luka still hasn’t confronted Jon on and Jon’s guiltily thinking about Viperion half the time he thinks about Luka and shouldn’t it be the other way around?
  * Yeah, so they’re a mess
  * Damian’s watching them like he’s trying to figure them out and it is not helping but thank god Mari’s distracting him totally on accident
  * Marinette? She found a random lost kid in Gotham looking for their parents
  * So now the double date’s been temporarily derailed to help the lost kid
  * While Damian’s watching Marinette try pass the crying kid off to Jon for a moment so she can make a phone call to report a lost child but the kid’s clinging onto Marinette, and they exchange looks so Jon calls in the lost kid instead and he’s just struck with the idea of a family with the three of them and some kids
  * Cue panic time (again)
  * Ignoring the thought of children, why was _Jon_ in his fantasy?
  * Luka’s just watching a smitten boy go into panic mode over the trio and while doesn’t quite know what’s going on in Damian’s head, but that was really cute and _oh not again_
  * They find the kid’s parents, and the date moves on
  * Jon’s more comfortable, Marinette wasn’t really bothered in the first place. Luka and Damian are now having crises
  * Luka makes a joke under his breath in an attempt to calm down before his Hanahaki acts up
  * It did not help bc Damian overhears and gives a small amused snort that made his heart stutter but hey positive interaction!
  * Both Marinette and Jon but end up having _feelings_ very similar to the one Damian had earlier when they look over at Damian and Luka’s little interaction - Damian’s giving Luka a small smirk and Luka is entirely embarassed at being heard when he wasn’t hadn’t meant to be.
  * But then Luka gives Jon a small sign before he excuses himself to the restroom so Luka can run off and cough up his flower petals
  * You remember that whole thing about the kidnapping people with hanahaki so they die and medicine and things can be collected from the flowers springing up from their corpse thing? Yeah, the kids are in Gotham and there is definitely a group there that has dealings with the trade and someone saw Luka hacking up flowers
  * but they mark him and pull back to plan instead of kidnapping him then and there bc drama and Jon followed him to the restroom to check on him
  * Date ends ok and everyone’s kind of an emotional wreck
  * Damian has surprisingly learned his lesson on miscommunication and guiltily confides his fantasy to her like a parishioner to his priest
  * Marinette basically goes same and confesses about the moment she and Jon saw his interaction with Luka.
  * “So, We’re together, and they’re together...and I might be in love with Jon, you think you might be in love with Luka... What now?“ Damian asked, trying to make sense of it all
  * “We could...” Marinette swallows, “um, all four of us? together?“ she offered meekly. Seeing that Damian seemed to like the idea, she continued. “Y’know, feel out how receptive they are to the idea and then just seduce them?”
  * Ok, so the temporary communication skills were nice.
  * Because instead of talking it out with their best friends, they decide to seduce them but to be fair, there’s at least one version of this where Damian got where he did because of seduction.
  * Between both Damian and Marinette’s phsyical attractiveness, their combined determination and stubbornness, Damian’s assassin seduction knowledge, and Marinette’s fashion ability and tactical knowledge of where to accentuate what, Jon and Luka have no chance of leaving pining hell for the foreseeable future.
  * Marinette doubles down on the “double dates” aka, seduction plans in action and group hang outs, aka much more softer, subtle seduction plans
  * Marinette and Damian do not do much seeing how receptive they are and really just jump right into the seduction, except they adjust the plans so Luka and Jon don’t catch on so Daminette couple thinks it’s ok to go all out.
  * Cue seduction and pining hijinks, and a whole lot of bloodly flowers and plenty of internal screaming
  * Damian learns that Luka might not be too bad in the group and Jon is panicking because oh shit he’s got _another_ crush and it’s his _best friend’s girlfriend_.
  * the quartet’s love issues are really full circle... or whatever this shape is supposed to be. Because there’s still the whole Viperion/superboy thing and - i just... I’m not going to keep analyzing this.
  * Somewhere during this, Jon confesses his feelings this particular friend group to Con, leaving out the whole Hanahaki thing. Con tells Tim for advice on being a big brother and things happen but I’m not sure what. I just want TimCon and the Superboys bonding
  * So a couple weeks pass by the Hanahaki’s getting pretty bad and Luka suddenly goes missing
  * Ladybug and the bats are on it as soon as they realize he’s gone
  * Except they are missing one, very important piece of information
  * Luka’s hanahaki
  * So, for the next few days, they don’t get anywhere until Jon slips up and ends up coughing up a shitton of bloody flowers which leads to panic, confusion and explanation, bc wtf Jon, you’re supposed to be dating Luka and that’s definitely not unrequited
  * So everyone gets the full explanation, the final piece of the puzzle snaps into place and the bats are on it.
  * Marinette and Damian have to put aside _that whole revelation_ in order to track and save Luka before he dies of Hanahaki
  * They both make sure to kiss Jon first so he doesn’t get handicapped by his hanahaki like Ladybug did but he and Luka will be on thin ice once they get Luka back
  * So it’s pretty much a race against time bc they don’t know how bad Luka’s hanahaki is
  * Tracking, beat up bad guys, possible magic related villain(s) searching for potion ingredients that may take harm Superboy more than than if they weren’t there
  * They rescue Luka or Luka and Ssass break out as Viperion and meet them halfway.
  * Hey, the identity reveals!
  * Either way, at the end of it, Luka ends up with Ladybug and the unconscious and they have to wait until he wakes up to administer the kiss/cure bc it doesn’t work if one party is unconscious
  * which sparks an interesting idea of a sleeping beauty-cinderella style hanahaki fic where it would work if they’re unconscious, and the patient has to find go out to find who cured them and I’ll have to adjust some other rules of the hanahaki disease such as who can cure it but ~~goddamn it~~
  * So while Luka’s out, Marinette and Damian confront the possibly injured but very much awake Jon
  * Once Luka wakes up and is brought up to speed, they take care of his hanahaki and work out the new boundaries of their new relationship.




	2. Abandoned Lore (Trinity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-tropes-verse outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned my lesson, I will be writing these on Google docs and then copy-pasting. While I am on GD, I figured I might as well open the docs I used to write the actual fic. Man, I went through a ton of hoops to get where I am. I will be using the most coherent ones for reference. 
> 
> I can literally track my thought process as I went through writing all the different versions and I still have no idea how tf I went from this to dropping a flaming papermache whale on Ra’s Al Ghul. And I will die mad about it. Which means more meticulous notes in the future I guess.

[ Original Ramble Post ](https://ravenclaw-questions-gone-writing.tumblr.com/post/641797356004753408/ven-rambles-abandoned-lore-1)

  * Like most of my stories, the MC is an OCI - reincarnator brought into a fictional world they once watched. (Because I am obsessed with that trope.)
    * I now find the original name I had for her cringy and out-of-place given these are norse gods. So, from now on her name is Lokka, which is the female version of Loki
    * There’s a whole ass backstory about the transition of godly names and power I won’t go into. Just think Thor and female Thor kind of thing I guess. She’s basically seen as a spare Loki but it’s also a respected position.
    * Was tempted to name her Sigyn since Marvel doesn’t care about actual norse myth relations. No, Idc that there’s a canon Sigyn.
    * If you’re curious, the original name was Aradia. Yes, like the queen of witches.
  * MC is an asgardian, the daughter of the librarian in the royal palace and a blacksmith
  * She managed to get an apprenticeship under Loki and is occasionally taught by Frigga. She also learns under Eir when both her royal teachers are busy.
  * Lokka found her way into the central plane, probably having found it’s location from Loki’s notes and is unaware that it’s unstable. 
  * So, Lokka is in the central plane, having the time of her life exploring new lands when she stumbles across a crying Marinette who is very lost 
  * Unlike Lokka, Marinette does not know where she is or what is going on. She literally just tripped into a portal and has no way home.
  * Lokka takes Marinette under her wing and promises to help her find a way home
    * Problem is, she doesn’t know which of the three universes Marinette is from. 
    * Even if/when she finds out that the girl is from MLB-verse, she still wouldn’t know which one that is because she has no reference to which world is which. Only that Marinette is probably not from Asgard.
    * At this point, she is unaware she lived in Marvel, she just knows Asgard is Norse Mythology.
  * So they continue to wander the central plane, Marinette ends up picking up a card guardian for a pet, accidentally becoming a cardcaptor. 
  * Marinette has trouble pronouncing Lokka and Lokka gives Mari permission to call her Cosette (pre-reincarnation name)
  * Meanwhile, Ra’s sends Damian and Talia into the Central plane for combat experience and resource gathering.
  * Ra’s might be 700 years old, he might have access to the Central plane but he sure doesn’t know about magic or how it came to be or the current state of it. He might know something’s off because all the inhabitants have been increasingly on edge and the weather’s been stranger than usual but he didn’t deemed it important
    * Notably, he has never seen anyone other than those who he’d sent in himself in the central planes (CP, from now on bc I am getting tired of typing the entire thing out) so as far as he knows, the CP’s only entrance point is under his control.
  * Talia and Damian, who’s still going by Hafid, go hunting for resources and training
  * They separate for a bit for individual hunting/training time
  * Marinette and Cosette (Lokka) stumble across Damian’s camp
  * Misunderstandings occur, Damian fights them, more accurately he fights Cosette
  * Cosette tries to protect Marinette while also making sure not to harm her opponent
    * It was harder than she expected considering her opponent was a child
    * Asgardian training pulls through and she is able to do both
  * Damian’s tied up, Marinette is confused, and Cosette does not want to deal with this
  * Negotiation time
  * Marinette can’t speak Arabic, Damian doesn’t know french, and Cosette has all-speak
    * This means Cosette’s sitting there, having to repeat everything the kids say to each other for translation’s sake
    * also misunderstandings before the kids realize allspeak is a thing
  * Cosette is stuck with two kids who don’t like each other, one of which barely puts up with her so she does what most adults do when kids are too troublesome
    * Distract them: she does magic tricks with actual magic
    * Damian+Marinette are fascinated, Cosette accidentally gains two magic students 
    * even though she’s still learning herself and all she has for guidance right now are Loki’s and Frigga’s notes
  * So, the trio end up travelling together
    * Damian demands Marinette should at least be able to fight so they train her too
    * They also figure out that Marinette and Damian’s worlds are not the same.
    * Cosette drills some value of life, basic morals, and feminism into Damian’s head
  * Marinette and Damian (Hafid) have trouble pronouncing each other’s names
    * They chose nicknames for each other from Cosette’s bedtime stories
    * Marinette is obviously angel or Tenko
    * Damian is gets Kabane, the name of a half demon
    * Kabane later changes to Kasane, protective blade
    * Yes, Cosette was/is a weeb and yes, they still mispronounce names which defeats the whole purpose but at least they kids don’t notice now even if Cosette is cringing every time they 
  * They run into another card guardian and this one goes to Damian.
    * Cosette does not pout about this, it would be very immature
  * One training montages, several fights, a couple language lessons, and an abandoned (and Cosette-raided) house later, Cosette gets to the part of Loki’s notes where she figures out that the CP is collapsing in on itself and uh-oh
  * She tells the kids the gist of it but they’re too smart, ask all the right questions, and end up figuring out the important parts of situation that she’s trying to keep from them
    * Cosette is both impressed and a little put out, mostly impressed because not only did they figure out extremely complex magic, they also mostly remained level headed.
  * Marinette wants to rescue the card guardians and for once Damian is backing her up so Coestte gives up the notion of returning home and they go collect the guardians.
    * Remember, DC and MLB universes are closing in on each other 
    * MCU is drifting away
    * If they don’t collect the guardians, Cosette would have the time to just drop them off at their world collection points and head back to hers
  * After collecting a couple guardians, they end up finding Talia and explain the situation to her.
    * Talia joins the gang, she may or may not be plotting a marriage
  * They raid a couple more houses, collect the 54 card guardians, and complete the power transfer ritual (replacing the Yue’s trial because the cards are the guardians)
  * The cards end up latching onto the three kids. 
    * ~~Marinette gets the Mistress title, Damian gets Sun Guardian, and Cosette gets Moon guardian.~~
    * Originally Cosette was going to be the mistress and Marinette the Moon guardian but because of the way I’ve decided magic works in this world - explaining that will need a whole other post - if Marinette is the moon guardian and gets the Ladybug miraculous, she will - for lack of better word - get sick and possibly die... or not.
    * Y’know what, it made sense at the time. But now that I think about it, we’re going back to the original idea.
    * Cosette’s the Card Mistress, Marinette’s the Moon guardian and Damian’s the Sun guardian.
  * Spoiler alert: that is a plot point for tropes-verse.
  * The completion of the ritual breaks puts CP deteriorations in high acceleration
  * Damian and Talia get into their circle, Cosette and Marinette in the other
    * Damian doesn’t have any cards bc he doesn’t want his grandfather trying to get to them. He and Talia agreed Ra’s would only know about the CP’s destruction. He does, however, have a CP beast that they picked up. 
    * CP beast: magical creature that was born of CP’s magical residue or smth
    * Damian’s looks like a Teddiursa (Teddy bear pokemon) it is not
    * They have a notebook from a raided house detailing CP’s deterioration for proof
  * Cosette goes with Marinette because she can’t make it back to her universe and in the event that Marinette’s also from Cosette’s universe, she won’t be alone
  * They separate with the promise of meeting again.
  * At this point, I have had several differing ideas
    * They all go into DC world because they aren’t sure of Marinette’s world
    * Child trio goes into MLB world and Talia tells Ra’s Damian died
    * Everyone goes into MLB and Ra’s finds out about the collapse when he tries going in himself and finds out he can’t and just assumes they died
  * Y’all, I’m starting to see why I can’t do one-shots…
  * One of the things I forgot to mention in the rambling post is that while Marvel-verse was pulling away, it also messed with the time regulation thing, a day in the Maribat-verse will 
    * Time in CP was very messed up
    * Kind of assumed readers could piece it together but I figured might as well make it obvious and straight up say it
  * MLBU: Cosette and Marinette arrive safely 
    * Marinette is delivered home and Cosette has to figure something out
    * They find out Marinette has only been gone for a week
    * Marinette has some separation anxiety for about three days
    * Cosette slowly realizing this is an MLB universe and having a crisis
    * Cosette gets adopted by the Dupain-Chengs and starts working at the bakery
      * I have not figured out ages for Cosette
    * MLB goes like most Maribat fics pre-gotham because I’m lazy
      * Will likely be adjusted if I ever actually write this fic
    * Except Cosette steps in when things got too far and Paris has 3 heroes
    * Cosette is the known as the Sorciere or Lokka
      * Her uniform is just her asgardian armor
    * Good but misguided Adrien, Cosette probably adopts him too
    * Love square goes platonic and Cosette is glad this rom-com is over
    * Magic tutoring continues
    * Cosette is neutral with Fu and fascinated by the miraculous
    * You remember those ghost interactions? Those are filtering in
      * One of the first things to merge is the internet, because it doesn’t have a physical body and it’s just waves of information
    * News and discoveries between the world are being swapped
    * Given what I remember from DC and dimension travel, it wouldn’t be surprising if they figured out universes were merging.
      * The news about JL and Paris’s situation are causing all kinds of confusion
    * Cosette beings looking for information on Damian
    * As the physical world begins merging, there’s pockets of space where you can slip from one world into another; not quite portals but close
      * Eventually the trip to NY became a trip to Gotham because their plane slipped between planes (sorry, I saw the chance and I had to take it.) but yeah, that happened.
    * There’s quite a few details I’m forgetting
  * DCU: Damian and Talia arrive ok and report bare basics to Ra’s
    * It has also only been a week
    * Ra’s is displeased to find them back until they report the state of the CP
    * There’s the whole coup not long after and Damian is sent to Bruce
    * Damian is much more innocent looking when he’s bringing what appears to be a teddy bear with him
    * It’s name is Abd and it has grown wings by now. Actual name pending.
    * He gets teased about it, but under Cosette’s teachings, he has learned the virtue of patience, underestimation, and getting revenge with a side of entertainment
      * He does not try to kill Tim either
    * He also has to make the choice of bringing Abd with him as Damian or as Robin
    * He choses to make a side company for WE making toys based off creatures from the CP so Abd wouldn’t look too out of place
    * It takes two weeks for the bats to realize there’s something off about the Abd
      * They are convinced it’s haunted and Damian is very entertained 
      * Abd only moves in daytime when no one - Damian excluded - can see it
      * Movement can expel magic that interferes with recording tech
    * Alfred is the first to figure it out and surprise, surprise, he has some magic books for Damian to learn from
      * It’s from the Wayne family library and they just assumed the language was lost to time. At least three are from Alfred’s own family.
    * Bat brothers spend the next 6 months trying to convince Damian his magical pet bear is a haunted doll.
    * Damian sort of getting along with Poison Ivy because his Sun magic is very compatible with plants and they love him
      * On an unrelated note, the plants seem to refuse to attack the new Robin
    * Damian randomly, unconsciously humming to songs Cosette and Marinette sang
    * Damian just vibing with the magic users of JL and Teen Titans
    * No one took him seriously at first but he pointed something out during a conference
      * “Robin, stand down and let the magic users handle this” - Green Lantern, probably
    * Constantine who actually knows what he’s talking about “No, no, let the boy talk.”
      * The plan was twice as efficient after Damian was through with it
    * Now Constantine’s trying to adopt Damian as an apprentice, he’s failing bc the bats are protective and possessive of what is theirs
    * Reminder that Damian brings Abd with him everywhere and he’s still getting teased about it from anyone who is not a bat (still convinced the thing is haunted)
      * The only thing the magic users have picked up about Abd is that he’s a magical construct which could mean a number of things but they brush it off as just a doll.
      * No one is prepared for the thing to come to life, multiply in size, and start spitting ice, sleep sand, and illusions. (Hiccups bubbles and can also turn into a cloud.)
      * They are also not prepared for the thing to quadruple in size and for Damian to ride it like a horse into battle. Reminder that Abd has wings and can fly.
    * Confusing talk about what’s going on in Paris and some other parts of the world
    * JL slowly figure out the universal merger that Damian already knows about
      * Damian is not impressed, it took him and Angel about 2 hours as 9 year olds
    * Somehow, Damian still has the ice prince image, less demon spawn though, that goes to Abd
    * Time moves on and one day, a plane from the other world arrives in Gotham
      * There’s a bit of confusion but it’s not exactly the first time something like this has happened at this point
    * WE steps up and offers jobs and a tour and all the usual Maribat plans (not just for the kids but all the other people on the plane)
    * Given the merger of the internet, MLB class and crew have some idea who the Waynes are and they accept. 
      * Estimated about 6 months for full merger so people from MLB world are kinda just stuck there until then
    * Lila literally cannot lie about knowing the Waynes personally but she sure can lie about other things.
    * Dick and Damian are sent in to monitor the group
    * The reunion is awkward given they can’t freely interact and are not supposed to know each other. 
    * While Dick is talking, there are just wide eyed staring between Marinette, Damian, and Cosette. With something a little extra between Marinette and Damian.
    * Cosette is torn between laughing and groaning at another rom-com trope coming in fast.
      * She ends up filming it bc blackmail is always good to have
    * Adrien is confused and quite frankly, he’s really just there to cover for them
    * The tour begins and about five minutes in, the trio breaks off and exchanges stories and names.
      * Cosette hears about Batman and has a dawning realization of what this world is, mentally nopes out, later digests that they are going into Maribat verse
      * Starts checking off Maribat tropes they’re coming across bc she might as well have fun with it
    * They continue to meet up
    * Batfam thinking Damian somehow managed to get two girlfriends
      * Damian choking on his breakfast when it is brought up
    * The girls are invited to dinner and Damian is just dying inside
    * Cosette blatantly hitting on all Damian’s brothers in the first 5 minutes
      * Damian screaming internally while Cosette cackles
      * Dick is awkward until he realizes it’s a joke, Jason plays along, Tim has an awkward bean crisis
      * Tim x Cosette? Maybe.
    * Cosette does that sit and repeat thing at least three times out of habit
    * Batfam gets full explanation about how they met and everything
    * I have played with the idea of Cosette getting fear gassed a couple times and Idk how it would go tbh.
    * That’s as far as I got with this version, so shenanigans ensue
      * Pretty sure they used the cards and magic throughout even if I didn’t mention it
      * Absolutely would be useful for being in two places at once
    * I later changed so the merger happens and then Paris’s heroes meet the Justice League
    * Damian immediately recognizing Cosette but not Marinette bc magic
      * still effective but weaker because of Damian’s magic type
      * He later recognizes Marinette later when she pulls off a move he taught her way back in CP
      * Nickname confusion for everyone else
    * Cosette vs Constantine on who gets to teach Damian magic
    * Damian goes to Paris. They beat Hawkmoth and then go to Gotham.
      * Also had a general idea of a plot with LoS that never got fleshed out past existing
  * If we’re going for the rebound version: Cosette reunites with Thor and Loki during the Avengers movie
    * Also, poor Heimdallr. He probably had a lot of headaches with the universe crash
    * Accelerated merger because of the convergence in the dark world.
    * I wanna go with 2012 Avengers towers shenanigans. + Loki and his sort-of but not really daughter
      * Cosette vs Antman, shrinking/growing, science vs magic.
    * And then there’s the whole Ironman vs Batman vs Arrow rich boy fight
      * ~~Hammer x Luthor or Hammer vs Luthor?~~
    * Also, Cosette just staring at her home universe in betrayal and being insulted she didn’t think of it earlier because classic Nordic myths had Loki as Odin’s brother and not his son among other things but _still_
    * ~~Fight against Thanos is a bit anti-climatic when you give a gremlin murder child magic and a sword that can through anything, including magical artifacts.~~
      * ~~this baby boy can and will fight God and Cosette’s not really the kind to hold him back  
~~
  * If I actually wrote this, a lot of things would probably change because I’d actually have to put more thought into logistics and how things work



**Author's Note:**

> Part one is longer and I’m a bit put out by that. This made much more sense in my head but if you got this far, my rambling must have made some sort of sense.
> 
> Yes, it's kind of wonky. I just copy and pasted from my Tumblr and I can't be bothered to fix it right now. Maybe later.


End file.
